


一英尺海洋

by auretrxxis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auretrxxis/pseuds/auretrxxis
Summary: 两个bun蛋的爱情故事，一个bun蛋想交朋友，一个bun蛋想找老婆。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 5





	一英尺海洋

/01

作为界内最权威的海洋生物研究所的一员，黄仁俊觉得被一条人鱼的美貌震慑到呆住是件非常丢面子的事，尽管他在第一次见到那条据说是从北冰洋远道而来的人鱼时足足愣了10分钟。

那是一条非常漂亮的雄性人鱼，头发是张扬的浅金色，眉骨高挺，五官的线条呈现出一种锋利的美感，冷白色的皮肤下覆盖着线条流畅的肌肉，上半身宛如古希腊神话中描绘的神祇一般完美，腰部以下连接着一条巨大的鱼尾，金蓝色的鱼鳞浸没在海水中，反射出一种金属的质感。

“这长相的确也不像本土人鱼哈…”黄仁俊小声嘀咕道，一抬眼猝不及防和本尊对上了视线，愣愣地忘记了移开视线。

那条漂亮的人鱼跟黄仁俊对视了半天，既没有移开视线，也没有被他的视线激怒，反而冲着他的方向轻轻地吐了几个泡泡。

“啵，啵啵，啵啵啵。”

莫名地从这六个泡泡里感受到了对方的善意，黄仁俊高兴起来，悄悄朝那条人鱼挥了挥手，挥完又觉得自己这个动作好傻，人家未必就知道挥手是“你好”的意思。

“小黄！去给我倒杯咖啡来。”

“哎！这就来！”被研究员前辈的声音吓得一激灵，黄仁俊只得认命地回归实习研究员端茶送水的宿命，磨磨蹭蹭地离开了观察室，没发现小美人鱼的目光一路追随着他离开的背影。

李帝努这次离开家本来是为了寻找伴侣的，按照人鱼界的惯例，他已经到了该找老婆的年纪了。

他从家里出来后，顺着洋流的方向一路游走，却始终没有遇到一条想要结为伴侣的人鱼。直到有一天，他意外地在涨潮时被推到了一片沙滩上，窥见了那个只在传言中听闻过的人类世界。

那之后李帝努便常常随着潮汐的涨落上岸，躲在沙滩与礁石之间，好奇地观察着来来往往的人类。

有言道常在河边走，哪能不湿鞋，于是李帝努就在某次“人类行为观察活动”过程中，突然感觉到颈后一阵刺痛，随即便陷入了一片黑暗之中。等到再次睁开眼时，就已经被关在这个冷冰冰的巨型玻璃鱼缸里了，面前还站了个大张着嘴巴发呆的人类。

小小的瘦瘦的，眼睛亮亮的，笑起来甜甜的，好像永远都不会泄气，一整天在研究室跑里跑外，头顶栗色的发丝也随着他的动作一跳一跳的。

不知道为什么，这个人类总是吸引着他的目光，而对于这个人类的观察，于李帝努而言，比以往的任何一次观察活动都要有趣。

他发现那人一整天下来摇头晃脑哼歌9次，低头摸鬓角13次，被吓到又装没吓到17次，偷瞄自己发呆23次。

唔，好可爱。

/02

黄仁俊从小就对海洋生物抱有超乎寻常的兴趣，大学也因此修了相关的专业，心无旁骛一路埋头苦读潜心钻研，直到今年作为导师手下最优秀的学生进入了研究所。

常年浸润在象牙塔之中，没怎么接触过校园以外的人和事，致使他虽然理论知识储备丰富，却在某些事情上显出一点不符合年龄的天真稚气来，比如，致力于和海洋生物做朋友。

是的，我们的实习研究员小黄怀抱着满腔热血来到研究所不单单是为了给人类科研事业做贡献，还梦想能跟他的研究对象交朋友。

黄仁俊在当天晚上便蹑手蹑脚地偷溜进了研究所的观察室，各位研究员前辈早已按时下班，整个研究所湮没在一片寂静的黑暗里，唯有装着人鱼的那个巨大的玻璃器皿里，幽幽地泛出一丝冷蓝色的微光。

“照亮世界的仁俊——”

黄仁俊开了一盏暖橘色的小灯，手脚并用地爬上了放置着人鱼缸的台子后，把自己带来的故事书放在了身旁的地板上。

他看过所里的研究资料，资料的结论保守估计人鱼的智商大于等于已知拥有最高智商的海洋生物海豚，而一只成年海豚的智商相当于一个6-7岁的孩子，他记得自己6岁的小外甥特别喜欢自己给他讲睡前故事，不知道人鱼喜不喜欢听故事。

那条小美人鱼早在黄仁俊一进门时就注意到了他，并没有表现出什么抵触或恼怒的情绪，只是向着他所在的方向游了过来，抬起一只手贴在了玻璃上，好奇地盯着他一路爬上了台子。

黄仁俊也伸出手轻轻地贴了上去，隔着玻璃和对方掌心相对，把脸凑近了，微笑时左脸颊陷下一个浅浅的酒窝，轻声和他未来的朋友打招呼。

“你好啊，小爱丽儿。”

小美人鱼没反应过来似的愣了一下，随即肉眼可见地变得兴奋起来，“啵啵啵”地朝他吐了三个泡泡，甩着尾巴在原地转了好几圈后向上游去，用头轻轻地顶了顶玻璃缸的盖子。

“你想出来吗？”黄仁俊一打开盖子，小美人鱼便浮出了水面，双手撑着边沿直勾勾地盯着他瞧。

黄仁俊被他看得不好意思了，微赧着脸伸出一只手自我介绍：“我叫黄仁俊。”

小美人鱼似乎有些困惑地歪了歪头，眼神澄澈而懵懂，凑近了黄仁俊伸出的手，低下头在他的掌心印下一个潮湿的吻。

黄仁俊被他这举动吓了一跳，缩回了手，小美人鱼看着他无辜地眨了眨眼，纤长浓密的睫毛像是轻轻振翅的凤蝶。

“愣…俊…”

听得出来他还很不适应人类的发声方式，说话的声音听起来有些吃力，像是小孩子的牙牙学语，黄仁俊却很高兴，拉着他又念了几遍自己的名字，才想起来问对方的名字。

“Jeno，那我们以后就是朋友啦。”黄仁俊教李帝努和自己握手，李帝努小心翼翼地抓住那只温热干燥的手，想起马克哥以前告诉过他，人类说的“朋友”，就是命运的意思。

不喜欢被人类摆弄来摆弄去的小美人鱼，为了他的命运，决定在这里多留几天。

/03

黄仁俊原本没指望故事书能给他的交友活动带来多大帮助，但李帝努意外地很喜欢听他念故事，于是黄仁俊便每天晚上都揣着本故事书，抱着腿坐在鱼缸边上给李帝努讲故事。

李帝努趴在鱼缸的边沿上兴致勃勃地听，尾巴悠闲地拍打出一点小小的水花，一双水润润的眼睛专注地盯着黄仁俊念书的侧脸，活脱脱一副怀春少女模样。

偶尔有听不懂的词语，黄仁俊手脚并用地比划着给他解释，李帝努的注意力完全不在生词上，被黄仁俊咋呼的样子可爱到脸红心跳，连忙钻进水里吐泡泡降温。

在黄仁俊的教导下，李帝努的语言水平进步得飞快，渐渐地能有模有样地跟黄仁俊对话了，每当这时候黄仁俊就会把自己的小零食分点儿给他以资鼓励。

李帝努尤其喜欢吃黄仁俊的软糖，每次黄仁俊拆开软糖来给自己解馋时，他都会眼巴巴地看着他，然后“啊”地一声张开嘴等投喂。黄仁俊要是不给，他就不合上嘴，“啊昂昂昂”地撒娇，磨得他没办法。

吃到了黄仁俊给喂的软糖的李帝努马上就变身阳光灿烂大鱼鱼，笑眯眯地一头扎进水里又呼噜噜地吐出一串泡泡。

他们人鱼喜欢用吐泡泡来表达爱意，一个泡泡是好喜欢你，两个泡泡是好爱你，三个泡泡是好想亲亲你。

黄仁俊自然是不知道其中的深意的，只把这当作小美人鱼表达愉悦的习惯性行为，白天在研究室里时，趁着大家不注意时还学着李帝努的样子鼓起脸颊朝他“吐泡泡”，他身为一个人类自然是吐不出泡泡来的，只能在嘴巴的开闭间发出“啵”的一小声脆响。

他也喜欢我！

即便是个“哑泡”也被时刻关注着小黄研究员的李帝努注意到了，巨大的鱼尾巴摇得比小狗尾巴还欢，礼尚往来地给对方吐了一串更多的泡泡回去。

一旁负责观察李帝努各项数值波动的研究员突然发现，计算心率的那一栏的指针一下子狂转了好几圈，他纳了闷了，这条人鱼的心率波动一向非常平稳，刚才甚至都没有剧烈运动心率却突然上升，怎么想都是仪器坏掉了。

“小黄！去维修部叫个人来！”

/04

自从那天单方面觉得彼此互通了心意后，李帝努已然把黄仁俊当成了自己的伴侣，对他愈发地言听计从。

黄仁俊让他坐下他就坐下，叫他伸手他就乖乖把手搭在人家手心里，冲他勾手指他就乐呵呵地把下巴凑上去给人挠，完全没觉得有什么不对，听老婆的话天经地义，何况他老婆长得那么可爱，还会给他讲故事，喂他吃软糖，去哪里找这么好的老婆。

黄仁俊就更不用说了，对自己把好好的一条冷血动物养成了毛茸茸的这件事根本毫无自觉。

但李帝努听黄仁俊的话不等于他也愿意听其他人的话，白天在研究员们面前照旧是条杀伤力超强又不讲道理的凶猛大鱼，收到的指令左耳进右耳出，稍有不顺意的地方尾巴一甩就把满房间的精密仪器弄得稀烂。

直到他发现自己每次搞完破坏都是黄仁俊一个人辛苦收拾，深感自己的不成熟让老婆受累，决定听话一点少给黄仁俊制造麻烦，把精力用在更有意义的事情上，比如策划他和黄仁俊的婚礼什么的。

婚礼还是在回家后再举办会比较好吧，还可以顺便带黄仁俊参观参观人鱼世界，就是路途有点远，黄仁俊这么柔弱路上可能会很辛苦，人类好像也没办法在海底呼吸的样子，唉当初也没想到会找个人类当老婆呢，愁人。

李帝努像模像样地愁了好几天，不吵不闹不乱摔东西了，还特别配合研究。

研究员们：看来我们已经完全驯服他了！

黄仁俊在下班前特意跑进了观察室，在大鱼缸前跟自个儿的小美人鱼依依不舍了半天，才在约好了晚上见后道别离开。

路过分析室的时候瞥到还有两位研究员在里面，正准备推门进去跟二位前辈打个招呼再离开，却在靠近时听到了里面隐约传出的小声争执。

黄仁俊在依稀辨别出那个词语时瞬间僵在了原地，他的耳边嗡嗡作响，大脑在一片混沌中吃力地运转着。

解…剖？他们想解剖谁？

整个研究所里现在只有一条人鱼，让他们头疼不已，却又因为其代表着的巨大学术价值而令人垂涎万分。

他避免自己去想那个经过推算后得出的唯一的可能性，仿佛过了一个世纪那样久，几乎算是落荒而逃地从那里离开了。

当天晚上黄仁俊还是照旧坐在大鱼缸旁边给李帝努讲故事，但讲着讲着声音就带上了呜咽，眼泪珠子啪嗒啪嗒地掉了下来，全落在了故事书上。

李帝努吓坏了，手忙脚乱地去给他擦眼泪，但不知道是不是因为自己的手本来就是湿的，黄仁俊的眼泪不但止不住反而越擦越多，整个脸蛋都湿漉漉的。

黄仁俊抬起手肘擦了擦自己脸上的泪痕，吸了吸鼻子，开口时鼻音浓重：“Jeno，你想离开这里吗？”

李帝努心里警铃大作，不知道黄仁俊这话是什么意思，小心翼翼地开口：“仁俊去哪里我就去哪里。”

“那你跟我走吧。”

看见黄仁俊一副下定了决心的模样，李帝努虽然不明就里，但仍是乖巧地点了点头。

黄仁俊看到他这幅依赖和顺从的模样更是心痛，刚止住的眼泪又跟拧开的水龙头似的流个不停，抽抽噎噎地把自己今天听到的话复述了一遍，末了双手合十地哀求道：“你这几天乖乖配合他们再坚持一下好不好，等等我，等我想到办法把你带出去好不好？”

李帝努被他那么眼泪汪汪地瞧着直接就可耻的硬了，虽然心底知道那些个人类根本就不是他的对手，但对自家老婆担心自己的样子非常受用，于是顺着黄仁俊装出一副柔柔弱弱的样子，掩住了自己嘴角的笑意，眼底闪烁着憧憬而崇拜的光。

“我相信仁俊，会保护好我的吧？”

/05

黄仁俊从小就是个不折不扣的乖乖仔，虽然常常异想天开，却没做过什么出格的事，偷人鱼毫无疑问会成为他的人生大事件top1。

他花了三天时间摸透了研究所里里外外的地形和安保系统，制定好了出逃的路线，还为他们俩找到了一个尽可能隐蔽的藏身处。

这三天里每一分每一秒对他来说都无比煎熬，总担心着李帝努会不会在这期间被抓去解剖，每天一有时间就要去观察室瞧一眼。

李帝努似乎也能感知到他的焦虑，每每看到黄仁俊投来的目光，就向他露出一个温柔的笑，隔着厚重的玻璃，用柔软的泡泡安抚他内心的不安。

三日后的夜晚，黄仁俊用推车将李帝努连鱼带缸地偷了出来，把他放进了自己早早准备好的卡车里，驾着车连夜离开。

整个过程出乎意料地顺利，黄仁俊却不敢掉以轻心，直到车离研究所足够远时才松懈下来，一边开车一边向李帝努炫耀：“瞧见没？我真是太牛逼了！”

李帝努特别捧场，笑眯眯地用鱼尾巴为得意的小黄研究员啪啪啪鼓掌，没忍心把其实是自己用超声波把一研究所的人都震晕了的真相说出来。

老婆的自尊心由他来守护！

黄仁俊开了整整一天一夜才到达目的地，是他某位远方亲戚名下一个闲置了很久的海边别墅。

大概是因为真的与海暌违了太久，李帝努在见到大海时非常地兴奋，黄仁俊没办法，简单安置了一下就带着李帝努去了沙滩上。

进了海里的李帝努像条脱了牵引绳的大狗狗，逐着浪欢腾地游来游去，显示出了一种属于鱼类的自在感，这是黄仁俊在那个狭小而闭塞的观察室里从未见过的，李帝努的模样。

李帝努本来就该属于海洋的，不是吗？

黄仁俊盯着李帝努渐渐隐没在海水间的身影想得出了神，忽然被冰凉的海水溅了一身，打断了他的思绪，李帝努凑过来将他一把拉近了海中。

他猝不及防地跌坐在了水里，浑身上下都湿透了还呛了好几口咸巴巴的海水，李帝努看着他这幅狼狈的模样子笑得开心，气得黄仁俊想去追着他打，而李帝努却像一株柔软的海草，缠住了他的手脚，抱着他浮在了海面上，慢慢地，慢慢地，漂向了海的中央。

黄仁俊不太会游泳，紧张地趴在李帝努的胸前一动不动，一低头就看见李帝努专注地盯着他看，眼底映衬着整个夜空的星星，亮晶晶的，希冀而温柔。

“仁俊，你在想什么？”

此刻，他们两个拥抱在一起，好像一座漂浮的小岛，周围是一望无际的海，头顶是静默闪烁的星空，李帝努的呼吸很稳，声音很轻，像一阵微风短暂地吹过，却无声地在他心底掀起了一场巨大的风暴。

在忽然变得太乱的心跳过后是愈来愈强烈的酸涩心情，黄仁俊慌张地错开了视线，装作困倦地靠在了对方的怀抱里，语气含糊。

“我在想，陪你玩好累啊，李帝努。”

/06

一天一夜都没怎么合眼地赶到了这里，又陪李帝努在海边玩了好久的水，黄仁俊一回家就累得倒在床上呼呼大睡，第二天醒来时头昏脑涨，一测体温果然是有点发烧了。

李帝努倒是乖巧得很，自己待在浴缸里也没吵着要出去玩，黄仁俊忍着头晕给李帝努弄了点东西吃，还拿了个平板让他看看电视剧解闷。

“你自己待在这里乖乖的，等我睡醒了给你买软糖吃。”交代完李帝努，黄仁俊去药箱里翻了翻，翻出了一盒不知道过没过期的退烧药，就着水吃完药后便又回到床上睡觉了。

大概是发着低烧的缘故，黄仁俊睡得并不安稳，昏昏沉沉之中好像梦见了李帝努笑着和他挥手道别，头也不回地向着海的深处越游越远，他连一声再见都说不出来，看着李帝努的背影变得越来越模糊遥远，直至不见。

小美人鱼不属于陆地，在引潮力的牵引下意外地来到他身边，潮涨时来，潮落时走，本来就是再自然不过的事。

可是为什么想到李帝努可能不会再来见他，可能会慢慢忘了他，就好难受，比发烧本身还要难受千倍万倍。

是他太自私了吗？

李帝努一天下来看完了两部电视剧，主角都没有黄仁俊好看，声音也没有黄仁俊好听，没意思，但他没忘记黄仁俊临睡前的交代，乖乖地在浴室里待了一整天，实在憋不住了才偷偷跑了出来。

黄仁俊整个人像个蚕茧似的陷在柔软的被窝里，只露出一个小小尖尖的脸蛋，仿佛一只冬眠中的小动物。

他屏住呼吸不想吵醒他，凑近了才看清黄仁俊脸颊上亮晶晶的两道泪痕，微微一怔，伸出拇指摸了摸他的脸颊：“又哭了啊…”

对人鱼来说，眼泪是像珍珠一样稀少而珍贵的东西，他的伴侣好像特别爱掉泪珠子，这可怎么办。

黄仁俊似乎在睡梦中感受到了他的触碰，小声地喊了一声他的名字，却仍然皱着眉头，李帝努能感觉到他的不安。

他想起今天在电视剧里看过的画面，学着男女主人公的样子往仁俊的嘴里吐泡泡的话，是不是能够安慰他一点呢？

他捧着黄仁俊的脸，慢慢靠近了他，低下头吻住了那片花瓣般饱满柔软的唇。

“唔…”

渐渐感受到唇上陌生的触感，黄仁俊的意识清醒了过来，一睁眼便看到李帝努因太过靠近而失焦的脸，长而密的睫毛垂在眼睑上，微微颤抖着。

李帝努察觉到了黄仁俊的变化，手掌向下移抱紧了他的腰身，大半个身子都压在了黄仁俊的身上，在他泛红的眼角落下一个吻。

“仁俊，不要哭。”

黄仁俊眼底还泛着氤氲的雾气，眼神迷蒙地看着李帝努，像被海妖蛊惑了心智的水手，又抬起下巴吻住了他。

然后他就感觉到某个本该被鳞片好好地覆盖着的地方，有什么东西正坚硬地抵在他的大腿根，热情地向他敬礼问好。

黄仁俊脸一黑。

靠，他自己一个人纠结伤感了半天结果这条蠢鱼满脑子只有交配？

/07

李帝努第二天一早离开家的时候黄仁俊还没醒，他临走前抱着从里到外都是他的味道的黄仁俊亲了好几口，还特别肉麻地把自己尾巴上最漂亮的一片鱼鳞留在了他的枕边。

他想着，既然他和他的小伴侣已经交配了，那说不定他们很快就会有自己的小鱼仔，他必须得抓紧时间回家一趟，告诉老爸老妈他决定要在人类世界筑巢了。

是的，李帝努决定在人类世界定居了！

黄仁俊连趴在他身上下海都紧张得不行，更别说跟着他一起去海底住了，既然如此就换他搬到人类世界来好了。

虽然仁俊很爱哭又有点凶，虽然仁俊给他做的紫菜汤不太好喝，虽然昨天晚上仁俊一会儿叫他滚出去一会儿又求他不要出去搞得他好混乱，但是想到以后要跟仁俊一起生活就好幸福哦。

他想跟仁俊一起生活。

不过老妈要是知道他准备去给人类做倒插门女婿一定会气到狠狠敲他一记暴栗。

李帝努抠抠脸，这么丢脸的事还是不要让老婆知道好了，他一个人去就好了。

他不知道的是，脑回路比他复杂很多的黄仁俊一觉醒来找遍整个房间都找不到他的身影，又在枕边发现了那个“告别纪念物”，认定李帝努就是个上完就翻脸不认人的渣鱼，扔下他一个人跑了。

几天后，李帝努喜气洋洋地敲开了家门，黄仁俊一看是他气得不轻，按着他就是一顿暴打。

打着打着拳头变得软绵绵，黄仁俊抱着他的脖子眼圈红红，语气委屈：“…我以为你抛下我回到海里去了。”

“有了仁俊我就不需要海了。”李帝努笑眯眯地抱紧了黄仁俊，以一种依赖的姿态把下巴靠在了他的肩膀上，语气温柔，“我只要这一英尺的海洋就好了。”

“……放屁！我的肩膀明明不止一英尺好不好！”

“好好好，先从我身上起来行不，腿被你压麻了。”

黄仁俊这才发现李帝努身上的变化，他那条漂亮的金蓝色尾巴不见了，取而代之的是一双属于人类的，笔直修长的腿。

“你尾巴哪去了？是不是跟什么巫婆做交换了？”黄仁俊快被自己的脑补吓哭了，伸手去掰李帝努的嘴，“快张开嘴让我看看舌头还在不在？哦舌头好好的那你脚疼不疼啊是不是每走一步就跟踩在刀尖上一样啊？”

“……？”李帝努不知道黄仁俊为什么会有这种可怕的想法，看到对方心疼地摸着自己的腿，正准备开口宽慰道变成人不怎么痛的。

黄仁俊语气惊讶道：“咦你怎么没有腿毛？”

李帝努：……

\- FIN -


End file.
